Amantes
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Creemos conocer bien a las personas, pero la oscuridad de la noche encierra muchos secretos. Y él sabe un par de cosas que sorprenderían a varios.


Amantes

—_Hola, preciosa —saludó en voz baja— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó con delicadeza en medio de las penumbras de la habitación, sólo iluminada por la débil luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana._

—_Pésimo —respondió la aludida acercándose a la primera persona._

—_Claro —susurró el otro sonriendo, dejando entrever sus afilados colmillos—. Es por eso que estás aquí._

_De un momento a otro, unos delicados brazos femeninos rodeaban su cuello. Él la quiso consolar, y buscó sus labios en medio de la oscuridad dándole un tierno beso, que a cada succión se volvía más y más intenso…_

_~·~·~·~·~·~_

_Él la llevó hasta la cama, sentándola a horcajadas en sus piernas. Los besos ya habían pasado de nivel. Las camisas habían sido desechadas. Ya no eran sólo los labios de ella, lo eran también su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos cubiertos por el molesto sostén… El macho dejaba mordiscos y besos a su paso, hambriento de la piel de ella. La respiración empezaba a agitarse por parte de ambos. Ella arqueó su espalda buscando profundizar más las caricias… _

_~·~·~·~·~·~_

_Ya todo estaba terminando. La pasión había llegado a su cúspide. Los alientos se entremezclaban en jadeos de placer. Ella enredó sus dedos entre la mata de pelo castaño, aferrándose fuertemente a él, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Instándolo a __**más**__._

_Pronto, fue incapaz de soportar tanta excitación, tanto placer. Enterró las uñas en la espalda de él, formando más medias lunas de las que ya habían ahí…_

_Y gimió su nombre. Entrecortadamente. Ya se sentían uno, _eran_ uno…_

_Una, dos, tres veces más… y todo acabó. Se miraron exhaustos, él sobre ella, respirando con violencia. Y a pesar de la tenue luz de la luna, podían ver sus rostros satisfechos, cansados, sudados. Ella dio un largo suspiro. Y se dieron el último beso de la noche…_

* * *

Kiba abrió lentamente los ojos, y los rayos de sol le golpearon en el rostro despertándolo de inmediato. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se estiraba, aún acostado en la cama. Siendo consciente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior —porque ya era una costumbre, cómo no estar consciente—, echó un vistazo al lado de la cama. Eso era un milagro, todavía estaba ahí dormida. Pero la imagen ciertamente superaba sus expectativas y refrescaba sus memorias. Cubriendo el escenario del pecado, su propio cuerpo, con una sencilla sábana blanca.

Hace un tiempo, le hubiera dado igual, porque la mayoría de las veces él despertaba y ella ya se había ido. Hace un tiempo, en la misma escena, él hubiera estado ansioso por salir de donde sea que estuvieran y jactarse con alguien de haberse llevado a la cama a la hija del cabeza del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Todo había cambiado cuando ella le pidió de favor —y esto fue en_ una_ de las primeras veces— que no comentara con nadie el malsano vínculo que comenzaba a darse entre ellos. Todo _cambió _cuando se logró despertar antes que ella y la vio a su lado dormida.

Justo como ahora.

Kiba se movió, quedando más cerca de ella. Le pareció tan _**extraño **_que ésa fuera la misma mujer de las noches.

Porque por el día, ella era una mujer recta, talentosa kunoichi desprovista de sentimientos —como debía ser— y que siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría en todas las decisiones que tomaba. Justo lo que se requería para dirigir el Clan entero. Muy valiosa para su padre y el resto de la familia. Ella sólo tenía corazón para las misiones a las cuales les ponía el empeño equilibrado para no caer al estilo Rock Lee y no parecer tan desinteresada como más de cuatro. Admirada por aldeanos, colegas y shinobis en general que sólo necesitaban haber escuchado de ella. Era una de esas escasas chicas que calificaban como "el ejemplo perfecto de lo que una kunoichi debe ser", sin contar su prodigioso talento para manejar el estilo de pelea de su familia. Al igual que su primo Neji. Incluso con su actitud, había logrado la misma reputación de superdotada de sensibilidad del acero.

...y Kiba se quería morir de la risa cada vez que pensaba en eso, como ahora, mientras acariciaba su nívea mejilla con delicadeza y deleitaba sus ojos una vez más, recorriendo con la vista las líneas curvas en las sábanas blancas. A veces, Kiba se reía _literalmente _cuando recordaba la perfección de la persona que tenía a lado. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse cuando caminaba por las calles escuchando a los demás ninjas hablando del "ejemplar" modo de vida de la joven kunoichi. Estaba seguro que esas mentes ni siquiera encerraban la posibilidad de "él" en la vida de alguien como ella. Ni siquiera llegarían a pensar que _él _estaba ahí para satisfacerlas más bajas pasiones de la Señorita Perfección. Y nadie se imaginaba cuán bajas eran…

De pronto recordó a su mejor amigo Akamaru. Su fiel e inseparable compañero, cómplice de travesuras cuando eran unos cachorros y el mejor aliado en la batalla. Él era la única razón por la que llegaba a arrepentirse de lo que hacía. Es que en realidad sería diferente si pudiera llevar a su mejor amigo a esas noches clandestinas… Por supuesto que lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba "en esas ocasiones"; pero no era lo mismo contarle a tu amigo tus… andanzas, que vivirlas juntos. Esa fue la parte más difícil de aceptar meterse en ese enredo, dejar a su compañero fuera de eso. Pero Kiba sí que se reía al recordar la cara de _ella _cuando él pretendía que Akamaru estuviera **ahí**la segunda vez…

Porque recordaba bien que la primera vez fue una metida de pata. Konoha casi no celebraba nada por estar en alerta permanente al ser una aldea de shinobis, por supuesto. Pero aquélla vez fue algo especial, celebrando al nuevo Hokage, el héroe de Konoha. Todos estaban muy felices con el nombramiento, especialmente los que habían sido los más cercanos al nuevo Hokage en su infancia y por supuesto que Kiba no era la excepción. Aunque, claro, ahora reconocía que se puso demasiado "feliz". Ahí conoció a mucha gente que jamás había visto; todos asistieron, incluso los clanes más importantes, que muchas evitaban cualquier tipo de fiestas. Así que fue una excelente oportunidad para conocer más a las familias de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Los Aburame (Shino le presentó varios miembros de su familia) y los_ Hyuuga_… Para Kiba todos fueron igual de amargados, pero la que se mostró menos reacia a iniciar conversación fue _ella_. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Kiba creía que también estaba algo tomada si se animó a _hablar_. Porque como dicen por ahí, hablando se "entiende" la gente. Pero Kiba decía: la gente se entiende con palabras y mucho sake, como pasó aquella noche… Se estaban conociendo; al cabo de unas horas él estaba muy bebido, ella un poco, y el resto fue historia.

Qué gran noche. Y eso que no recordaba casi nada… Para Kiba, ella podía aparentar ser todo lo perfecta que quisiera, pero él veía esa perfección de otra manera. La contempló, pareciéndole que la imagen a su lado era un espejismo. Era un verdadero ángel caído, era_ perfecta_. Qué pecaminoso tenerla de esa forma… Aunque pensándolo bien, así se veía como una diosa. Y mejor que se quedara así, porque despierta, no soportaba ni siquiera esa caricia que le daba en la mejilla. Y sin embargo, en la noche las **exigía**. Se volvía toda una fiera desbordante de pasión, una gata salvaje. Y él un perro sin escrúpulos.

Pero a Kiba le gustaba que fuera así.

La chica empezó a moverse; Kiba quitó su mano de la mejilla de ella o seguramente se la cortaría si descubría que la estaba tocando. La muchacha parpadeó entreabriendo sus ojos hasta abrirlos completamente. Pareció ligeramente desorientada, mirando la habitación donde estaba, pero, habituada a eso, su vista fue a parar directamente a su acompañante. Se sobresaltó un poco.

—Hola —dijo Kiba seductoramente, acercándose a ella.

La mujer se alejó mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Parece que hoy yo me levanté primero —continuó él.

Ella bufó y roló sus ojos, fastidiada. Intentó levantarse de la cama, sosteniendo la sábana contra sus pechos, pero Kiba la retuvo sujetándola por el antebrazo. Ella se giró molesta fulminándolo con sus ojos perla.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella todavía con la voz adormilada, apoyándose en los codos.

Kiba sabía por experiencia que no había nada peor que una mujer enojada. Su madre y su hermana le bastaban para dar conferencias enteras sobre el tema. Pero hace poco descubrió que hacerla enojar a _ella _era realmente divertido, y decidió probarlo.

—¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó en tono anhelante sin soltarla.

La mujer resopló para darle a entender que era un fastidio. Satisfecho con el rechazo, Kiba se volvió a acostar en su lugar. Su acompañante bostezó y se frotó los ojos perezosamente. Con mucha dificultad se sentó en la cama, haciendo que su cabello castaño cayera en cascada sobre su espalda desnuda. Eso pareció molestarle, y se lo echó a un lado. Pero hubo algo que hizo que Kiba fuera abriendo mucho los ojos y dibujara una gran sonrisa descarada: pequeños y grandes mordiscos, algunos apenas rosados, otros rojizos y otros más **morados,** salpicando los hombros y brazos de ella. Y le gustó. Sí, definitivamente se enorgullecía de ver eso ahí. Sus huellas se veían bien en el cuerpo de ella. Que se supiera lo que le pertenecía. Y de pronto, el pánico lo invadió y Kiba se preguntó si _ella _misma sabría de la existencia de esas cosas…

—¿Ni siquiera el "buenos días"? —Continuó él meloso provocándola— Siempre me dejas solo, no te despides, ni siquiera me dejas una nota…

—Yo no tengo ningún tipo de compromiso contigo —respondió ella fríamente, mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos.

Kiba suspiró largamente. Al menos, ahora ella lo trataba con más "confianza". Aún recordaba el cruel "_Inuzuka-san_" salir de sus dulces labios; que luego evolucionó a "_Kiba-san"_, y finalmente, luego de tanta insistencia, en un grosero "_Oye_…" cuando quería llamar su atención. Ah, pero las únicas veces que sí pronunciaba su nombre era cuando **ya no podía más**: "_Kibaahh…ah…ah…_" Oh sí. La mejor melodía.

—…ni siquiera somos pareja —continuó diciendo la muchacha, totalmente ajena a los pervertidos pensamientos de Kiba.

—…somos "amigos con derechos" —completó él con una sonrisa pedante—. Muchos, diría yo.

Ella lo miró con rencor, pero guardó silencio —no había forma de negar eso sin caer en la mentira, y eso le hacía sentir rabia. Triunfante, Kiba se llevó una mano a la nuca y extendió la otra acariciando la espalda de la chica, apenas rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos. Al contacto instantáneo, ella hizo un gesto de repugnancia y arqueó la espalda logrando quedar fuera de su alcance por unos milímetros. Pero Kiba se levantó un poco y agitaba los dedos estirando más su mano, hasta que llegó a tocarla nuevamente.

—¡Quítate! —reclamó ella mordazmente, dándose un giro brusco.

Kiba retiró la mano, con una sonrisa a pesar del segundo rechazo.

—Por favor —dijo él socarronamente—, si ayer te toqué toda…

La chica otra vez mostró un sutil pero perceptible grado de molestia al no responder, enrollándose más la sábana alrededor del cuerpo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te cubres? —La retó Kiba— He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he visto desnuda.

Ella giró su rostro para lanzarle una mirada asesina. Kiba se rió silenciosamente. Realmente se daba gusto molestándola…

La mujer permaneció sentada, con la mirada perdida, sosteniendo la sábana contra su cuerpo. Él estiró los brazos y dio un gran bostezo, tratando de abandonar la pereza de una buena vez. La muchacha se giró molesta al escuchar tanto ruido, mirándolo despectivamente. Kiba no le hizo caso, y con renovados ánimos, se sentó en la cama.

—Lo de anoche estuvo divertido. Hagámoslo de nuevo—soltó de pronto.

Ella lo miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Sin embargo, se quedó mirándolo, y él a ella. La mirada de la chica se suavizó un poco, levantando una ceja. Kiba asintió con una mirada pícara. Ella chasqueó la lengua y cortó contacto visual.

Su compañera decidió ignorar su soberana estupidez, y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la vista buscando sus piezas de ropa. Un sutil, pero sordo golpe, le indicó que su compañero se tiró otra vez en la cama. Kiba se quedó mirándola dando un largo suspiro, mientras ella seguía buscando.

—¿Dónde tiraste mi ropa interior? —exigió saber la muchacha.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa perruna y metió la mano debajo de su almohada, sacando un sostén de encajes negro levantándolo en el aire como a un trofeo. La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada y le arrebató la prenda. Kiba se llevó las manos a la nuca, observando divertido la ofuscación que tenía ella por encontrar algo que ponerse y verse más digna.

—Nee… Hanabi-chan…

La aludida se incorporó rápidamente, y Kiba pudo sentir —y ver— su instinto asesino. Y eso le daba ganas de reír. Ella lo miró con odio contenido.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así —le recordó con dureza.

Kiba no podía quitar su sonrisa socarrona.

—Hanabi-_chan _—repitió él con dulzura, pronunciando lentamente el sufijo, que caló en Hanabi haciendo que su ira fuera en aumento— ¿Por qué no quieres que te llame así, Hanabi-chan?

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta —espetó ella—, tengo veinte años. El "chan" no cabe para nada. Nadie me llama de esa forma, ¿quién te crees tú?

—Vamos, no seas así —replicó Kiba con calma—, es de cariño.

—Es ridículo —atacó Hanabi—. Tan ridículo como que nuestro Hokage todavía le diga "Sakura-chan" a su antigua compañera de equipo.

Kiba suspiró en silencio. No quería discutir con ella. Por eso la prefería dormida... Otra vez se quedó viéndola embelesado mientras Hanabi intentaba alisarse el pelo. Ahora se daba cuenta que era más linda de lo que creía, pues nunca la había visto tan de cerca en el día.

—Me pregunto —comenzó él rompiendo el silencio y dibujando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, haciendo que ella se girara intuyendo que su tono no aguardaba nada agradable— qué le habrás dicho a Hiashi esta vez…

Las escapadas. Algo que verdaderamente Kiba no lograba explicarse todavía, pero que era algo irrelevante en su situación. No era que no le interesara, pero la única vez que le preguntó a Hanabi, ella dio una respuesta escueta como la de ese momento:

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Kiba rió un poco, resignado a quedarse con la duda.

—Vaya —suspiró—, debes quererme mucho cuando le mientes al clan entero para estar conmigo.

—No seas arrogante —le dijo la mujer, despectivamente.

—Vamos, Hanabi. A estas alturas no creo que estés conmigo sólo por lo que tengo en medio de las piernas.

Hanabi esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Qué demonios te hace creer eso? Tú y yo sólo tenemos sexo.

Kiba soltó una leve carcajada. Pero ella tenía razón. Fuera de una relación meramente carnal, no había más nada, exceptuando unos cuantos intercambios de palabras necesarios para entenderse. Ésa era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con Hanabi desde que mantenían encuentros fortuitos.

—Sí, Hanabi, ya sé que te interesa mucho lo que tengo en medio de las piernas. No me mires así, yo sé que estás recordando lo de anoche —Kiba hizo una breve pausa para disfrutar del violento sonrojo de la chica—. Pero piénsalo bien. Ya no entras besándome o quitándote la ropa, ahora me hablas de lo que te estresa o lo que te preocupa… y luego te desnudas.

Sí, Kiba lo recordaba bien. No solía recordar "cosas", pero le impactó mucho cuando ella, recostada sobre su pecho desnudo luego del juego del amor, le comenzó a hablar de su misión de esa semana con el dolor reprimido de haber perdido a un camarada. Él no pudo sino acariciar tiernamente su cabello, realmente agradecido de que ella se mostrara más abierta.

Hanabi apretó la mandíbula y cerró fuertemente los puños.

—Esa es una manera muy grosera de decirlo —masculló.

Kiba se rió —y su carcajada sonó casi como un ladrido. Ahora él era grosero. Pero a Hanabi no le importaba en lo absoluto la forma en que hablaba cuando se entregaban el uno al otro. Es más, la voz ronca y los gruñidos la excitaban de sobremanera —sí, Kiba lo sabía— y hasta disfrutaba de los comentarios morbosos que él le susurraba al oído, o incluso se reía de las extravagancias retorcidas y espontáneas de Kiba en _esos momentos_…

Sin embargo, ahora él era grosero.

—Pero tú sabes que es verdad —se defendió Kiba.

—Y tú sabes que sólo sirves para eso.

Kiba estalló en carcajadas. Qué irónica era la vida.

—No te burles de mí —qué demonios había sido eso, Hanabi sabía que tenía otras formas mejores de insultarlo—. ¿Acaso crees que te estoy halagando? ¡Deja de reírte, maldito! —exclamó furiosa, lanzándole una almohada que Kiba atrapó antes que le pegara en el rostro.

—Ay… Hanabi… —logró decir entre risas— Eres capaz de congelar al mismo infierno… y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Hanabi se alejó rápidamente de él como si le tuviera asco o peor, miedo.

—Ah, no, no, no —dijo ella rotundamente, sosteniéndose la sábana en la espalda—. Si te vas a enamorar de mí mejor acabamos con esto aquí mismo.

Kiba tosió escéptico, incrédulo, incorporándose un poco apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Enamorado YO de ti? **TÚ **—recalcó— te estás enamorando de mí.

En eso, la tomó del brazo por la fuerza, atrayéndola hacia sí y sin dar oportunidad a que ella se defendiera, la tumbó al colchón y empezó a besarla frenéticamente. Hanabi intentaba cerrar su boca y apretar los labios… y terminó por desechar la razón y ceder al deseo, besando a Kiba con la misma pasión desesperada, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, en su cuello, mientras él descendía rápidamente de sus caderas a los muslos… Hanabi rodeó la cintura de Kiba con las piernas, intensificando las oleadas de placer que ambos sentían. Al cabo de poco tiempo, separaron sus rostros por falta de aire. Kiba la miró confundido intentando descifrar su actitud. No era habitual en ella dejarse llevar, al menos, no en el día.

—¿Lo ves? —Dijo Hanabi reprimiendo jadeos con una sonrisa satisfecha— Te lo dije, te estás enamorando de mí y ya ni siquiera puedes resistirte.

Kiba la miró aturdido. Había caído en su propia trampa, ella sólo lo había utilizado para demostrarle claramente que tenía razón. Aun así… Dios… esa sonrisa retorcida era encantadora. Realmente lo estaba penetrando, como nada nunca antes le había afectado. Sintió que las piernas de Hanabi lo soltaban con agilidad, mientras él ahí _en cuatro_ sobre ella. Después de asimilar la burla, se fue levantando lentamente. Hanabi se paró de la cama, aún con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Yo me largo.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó Kiba, tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

—Tengo una vida —respondió Hanabi mirándolo fríamente, al pie de la cama—. Qué te importa.

Kiba asintió distraídamente sentándose en la cama de nuevo. Pero Hanabi lo notó diferente: se veía distante; de pronto, no era el mismo Kiba escandaloso que conocía.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Kiba negó con la cabeza. Hanabi tuvo un sentimiento no identificado que le revolvió el estómago. Tensó la mandíbula y comenzó a recoger sus piezas de ropa, las mismas que la noche anterior tanto estorbaban.

—Iré a ver a Hinata —respondió cortante, aún sin mirar a Kiba—. Quiero ayudarle en algo, además prometí visitarla.

Ella no lo notó, pero Kiba volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Ah, ¡pero Hinata todavía puede cuidar de su hogar sola!

Lo cual, a Hanabi le fastidió mucho.

—¡Está embarazada! —exclamó indignada.

Kiba puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Apenas tiene tres SEMANAS! —Exclamó incrédulo— Además es muy temprano y probablemente esté dormida. O conociéndola, habrá ido a ayudarle a Naruto con su papeleo. Como le prohibió las misiones… sentiría que es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él.

—No entiendo qué sacaba con decírtelo —murmuró Hanabi para sí misma.

Kiba se sentó al borde de la cama y Hanabi vio que también comenzaba a recoger su ropa. Fue entonces cuando vio la espalda de él y se dio cuenta de las marcas de uñas que habían ahí. Hanabi se quedó escandalizada y petrificada: ¿ella había hecho eso? Era imposible. De pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de un calor en las mejillas, sin darse cuenta que en realidad se habían teñido de rojo. De pronto, llegó a una conclusión, algo que la libraba de esa culpa.

—¿Te acuestas con otras?

Kiba se giró para verla. Pero a Hanabi no le gustó cómo la miraba. Como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda nariz. Sus facciones afiladas se habían contorsionado en un gesto de extrañeza y sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal. Y por si fuera poco, las pupilas rasgadas incrementaban esa cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —murmuró él sin salir del asombro.

Hanabi no veía nada de malo en su pregunta.

—Que si te acuestas con otras —repitió.

Entonces, como si hubiera accionado alguna especie de interruptor, Kiba comenzó a dibujar esa estúpida sonrisa que hacía que a Hanabi le hirviera la sangre.

—Hanabi-chan… —empezó Kiba levantándose de la cama por completo; la sábana cayó al suelo… Hanabi desvió la mirada totalmente asqueada.

—¡No seas más indecente de lo que ya eres! —Gruñó fuera de sí— ¡Cúbrete!

Kiba se echó a reír y se acercó más a ella. Por haber girado el rostro y la vergüenza que sentía, Hanabi no se dio cuenta de su cercanía hasta que él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la pegó a su desnudez. Ella se giró escandalizada de inmediato sin poder zafarse, pero él sólo seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa mirándola con superioridad.

—No puedo creerlo —se repetía Kiba conteniendo una extraña emoción—. No puedo creerlo… ¡Estás celosa!

Hanabi lo miró escéptica hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Pero era tarde: Kiba ya la besaba por el cuello provocando que se le erizara la piel.

—¿Lo ves? —Le dijo separándose de ella— Estás enamorada de mí.

Hanabi entornó los ojos y Kiba amplió aún más su sonrisa. Ella iba a exigir que la dejara hablar, pero él había tomado su cuello otra vez.

—Ah, y tu respuesta es no.

—¿Eh?

—No me acuesto con otras —le susurró en la piel—, sólo contigo. Te lo juro.

Hanabi sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. De pronto, comenzó a ver en el pecho de Kiba varios arañazos realmente agresivos. Se miró las uñas: no estaban largas, pero aún así ¡los arañazos eran espantosos! Desesperada, revisó su memoria y empezó a recordar las situaciones específicas en que pudieron haber ocurrido… Y miles de imágenes y sensaciones le volvieron, cayendo en la cruda realidad de que ella era la única causante de esas "heridas pasionales".

—¿Entonces nos vestimos para ir a ver a Hinata?—Preguntó Kiba separándose del cuello de ella otra vez.

—Tú… —gruñó Hanabi— ¿No creerás que voy a dejar que vayas conmigo…?

—Hanabi, no tiene nada de malo que nos vean juntos —Interrumpió Kiba muy en serio, mirándola a los ojos— Oye… tenemos casi cuatro meses en eso… —y luego agregó con una sonrisa:— ¿No has oído que después de tres meses una relación es formal?

Hanabi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sonrió irónicamente— ¿Y a quién le oíste eso? ¿A Ino Yamanaka?

Kiba se rió del chiste. Hanabi aprovechó para intentar separarse de él, pero al sentir eso Kiba reforzó el agarre.

—Suéltame ya —dijo Hanabi de la forma más "amable" que pudo.

—No. O si no te irás. Hoy me voy contigo.

Hanabi se _rió_.

—Yo andando contigo por ahí como _si fueras_ mi novio…

—¿Cuál es el problema? Entonces seamos novios de verdad —respondió Kiba empezando a acariciar la cintura femenina.

—No… —respondió Hanabi fríamente, aunque su humor fue cambiando cuando Kiba comenzó a morder suavemente su mandíbula.

El moreno notó el cambio en la chica y fue recorriendo la espalda de ella con las manos, deshaciéndose de la sábana a su paso para dar las caricias que ella en el fondo ansiaba. Hanabi le siguió el juego, bajando sus manos lentamente por el abdomen de él. Él la levantó y la llevó otra vez a la cama, donde se dejaron llevar por un matutino frenesí de besos y caricias atrevidas.

Y volvían al inicio...

—Ah, claro —dijo Kiba deteniendo el juego por un momento—. No quieres que nos vean en la calle, pero aquí…

Hanabi esbozó _una sonrisa juguetona_, que hechizó a Kiba congelándolo en su lugar.

—Por supuesto, perrón —respondió ella suavemente—. A mí me importa lo que dirán.

Kiba se quedó escéptico, con el orgullo herido; pero aún así idiotizado por la mujer que tenía bajo él. El encantamiento se rompió y Hanabi salió de debajo de Kiba, envuelta en sábanas, dejando al muchacho solo. Pero esta vez Kiba la dejó ir, y se dejó caer a la cama observando cómo Hanabi entraba a una pequeña puerta que daba al baño de la habitación llevando una pequeña mochila con un cambio de ropa que siempre traía consigo. Ella era una mujer prevenida.

—Hanabi-chan —dijo Kiba en voz alta, después de unos instantes—, ¿te vas a bañar? ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

La kunoichi, la Señorita Perfección, la mujer hecha, derecha y sin pecados reapareció vestida azotando la puerta del baño, dando su respuesta definitiva y mirando a Kiba con odio. Él le devolvió una mirada socarrona. La chica caminó hasta la puerta sin decir nada, sin despedirse, sin siquiera concertar "la siguiente".

—Hanabi —llamó Kiba justo antes que ella abriera la puerta.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella molesta.

Kiba sonrió.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hanabi frunció el entrecejo.

—Sigue soñando —y se fue tirando la puerta.

Pero ya lo hacía. Desear una respuesta afirmativa era precisamente eso: soñar. Esperar a formalizar una relación ya era delirar. En cambio, ser realista era esperar la próxima vez en otro lugar, para hacer lo de siempre y relajarse un poco; nada serio, sin compromisos. Después de todo, ellos sólo eran amantes.

* * *

Ni Kiba ni Hanabi me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-kun ^.^

Si dieron click en el link, significa que tienen mente abierta para esta pareja, así que espero hayan disfrutado. Inspirado en la letra de la canción Miss Independent de Ne-yo, recomendada para este fic n_n

Con el título intenté poner varios elementos de este tipo de relaciones... ¿objetivo cumplido?

¡Gracias por leer!

_(Los reviews son la motivación del escritor :D)_


End file.
